111642-cloth-way-too-difficult-to-obtain
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Gotta love how much grief in this game is literally caused by pure spite and jealousy. "I don't want them to have things I don't have!!!" "...well does it affect you in any way? You could just be a tailor yourself if you think tailoring is so easy." "NO! I don't want to be a failor. I just don't want tailors to have it easy!" "Why not?" "BECAUSE! :angry: " Apply same thought pattern to dye, attunement, loot, etc. discussions (except it's usually the reverse, i.e. "I don't want them to have things I have"). | |} ---- ---- Agreed, at least compared to leather, where you pretty much have to be a Survivalist to see acceptable drops. | |} ---- Nonsense. Just going to the wrong spot. Can farm a couple hundred an hour in the right spot. Just need to know where to look / get these things! | |} ---- ---- I think the point is that you should not have go to specific spots to farm basic materials for your craft. :P Doesn't bother me right now, as I don't have a character with Outfitter, but I'm just saying I noticed I got a lot more cloth than leather in my bags from playing normally. And since people are even complaining about cloth drop frequency from playing normally... yeah, you get the point. | |} ---- I am hoping you are not being serious... Common sense dictates that you would need to go to specific spots to farm materials for your particular craft. It's been in nearly every MMO... | |} ---- Man what? Who cares about MMO conventions, the point is it's not like that for the other crafts in Wildstar. Herbs, minerals, wood are spread all over the map for every tier of crafting. You can get enough of them without specifically farming/grinding. I know for a fact because I leveled them to Expert tier without ever stopping to go "well time to grind ingredient X". :huh: | |} ---- Anyone who plays an MMO should care about MMO conventions... lol. Herbs are spread throughout the world, as all classes use herbs, if not for personal items, but for money for personal use. Minerals and wood are spread throughout the map, but only obtainable by those with those professions. Cloth / leather are spread throughout the map, and are obtainable by everyone! If an individual wants to target those materials specifically, there are many spots which hosts carry them in plenty. Sorry dude, its already a loot pinata, why are we talking about this? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- That's not how and why it happened at all. It wasn't spite, it was the fact that the system they had designed created a HUGE inventory load of useless junk that didn't meaningfully add to the amount of money non tailors were getting, and wasn't spurring non tailors to sell cloth to tailors. They were supposed to change the yields and drop rates so that the overall amount of cloth stayed the same, without all the junk items. If that hasn't happened it's on Carbine, and not the fault of "spiteful players" Asking them to give Tailors what they need without giving everyone else tons of junk drops is in no way hateful and jealous. | |} ---- ---- ----